¿Qué se siente besar?
by Fcda
Summary: Mientras componía una canción, Mio se pregunta qué se sentirá besar a alguien y su mejor amiga está dispuesta a ayudarle. Mini one shot


Era una soleada tarde de verano, Mio estaba haciendo una de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer, componer letras románticas para su banda, pero se detuvo al escribir " **cada beso que te doy es mágico** ".

"¿Qué se sentirá besar a alguien?" fue la pregunta que pasó por la mente de la bajista en ese momento. Todo lo que ella sabía de romance lo había leído en libros y uno que otro manga romántico que había pasado por sus manos, pero, por su timidez, no había experimentado eso en carne propia, por lo que, a sus 17 años, la curiosidad y sus hormonas le habían hecho pensar en aquel tema. Intentó besar su mano, entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad, pero era inútil.

—«Quizás solo lo averigüe cuando tenga novio» dijo en un suspiro de resignación. En ese momento sonó el timbre de su casa. Sus padres estaban trabajando, así que estaba sola ese día y no esperaba visitas. Nuevamente sonó el timbre, esta vez con mayor intensidad. «¿Qué quieres ahora, Ritsu?» preguntó al asomarse por la ventana, adivinando que, en efecto, se trataba de su mejor amiga.

—«Hola, Mio. Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir al centro a pasear un rato» dijo la hiperactiva baterista con su típica sonrisa.

—«No estoy de ánimos para pasear hoy» replicó la pelinegra en un tono serio.

—«Pero yo quiero pasar el día contigo, Mio» protestó la castaña.

—«¿Quieres entrar?» preguntó Mio con cierta resignación.

—«Solo si me abres la puerta» dijo Ritsu en un tono burlón. Un par de minutos después, las dos amigas estaban en la habitación de la zurda. «¿Pasa algo, Mio? Te noto rara» preguntó la baterista.

—«No es nada, solo una tonta idea que se me vino a la mente» respondió la bajista, tratando infructuosamente de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—«¿Y cuál es esa idea?» preguntó Ritsu de nuevo con curiosidad.

—«Prometes no burlarte de mí».

—«Lo prometo».

—«Quiero saber qué se siente besar a alguien». Mio no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir esto.

—«Moe Moe Kyun —susurró Ritsu al ver a su mejor amiga así—. ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?» preguntó.

—«No puedo hacerlo. Eso no es algo que puedas hacer con cualquier persona».

—«Puedes hacerlo conmigo» dijo Ritsu, sonrojándose.

—«P-pe-pe-pero... Somos chicas».

—«¿Y? Labios son labios, y somos amigas y confiamos la una en la otra. No creo que eso cambie nuestra relación».

—«Pero...».

—«¿No quieres satisfacer tu curiosidad? ¿O quieres que yo tome la iniciativa?». Esto último la baterista lo con un tono sugestivo.

—«¡Te dije que no te burlaras de mí!» exclamó Mio golpeando a Ritsu.

—«¡Estoy hablando en serio, Mio! Me estoy poniendo en bandeja de plata para que satisfagas tu deseo ¿y así es como me pagas?» reclamó la castaña.

—«Lo siento, Ritsu. Es difícil tomarte en serio cuando sueles bromear sobre esos temas» dijo la pelinegra con tristeza.

—«Ya, ya. La oferta sigue en pie» dijo Ritsu, señalando sus labios.

Lenta y nerviosamente, Mio fue acercando su rostro al de la baterista. Cada milímetro que se acercaba, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, podía escuchar perfectamente cada latido. Poco a poco, los labios de ambas chicas se acercaron hasta que, finalmente, hicieron contacto. En ese momento, todo el nerviosismo que ambas sentían desapareció. Mientras aquel beso duró, por la mente de ambas pasaron rápidamente todos los momentos en que ellas eran felices juntas. Ahí confirmaron que lo que sentían mutuamente era más que una amistad.

—«¿Satisfecha?» preguntó Ritsu.

—«No —respondió Mio, sorprendiendo a la baterista—. Quiero seguir besándote cada día. Quiero ser la única que conozca el sabor de tus labios. Ritsu, te amo».

—«Yo también te amo, Mio» dijo la baterista antes de volver a besar a la bajista.

—«¿Quieres ser mi novia?» preguntó la pelinegra al finalizar el beso.

—«Sí, Mio, sí quiero» respondió la castaña.

Al día siguiente, ambas dieron a conocer a sus amigas su nueva relación. Azusa se sorprendió al principio, pero Yui y Mugi se alegraron de inmediato con la noticia. Ambas sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que algo así sucediera. Lo que Mio y Ritsu no contaron fue que su noviazgo inició por la curiosidad de la bajista de saber qué se sentía besar.

Fin.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. En este momento estot planeado mi siguiente larga historia. Mientras tanto, espero que hayan disfrutando de este mini one shot que se me ocurrió. Gracias por leer. See you.**


End file.
